The invention relates generally to elastomeric sealing members for sealing between two adjacent but spaced-apart objects, such as vehicle body panels for example. More specifically, the invention has particularly advantageous application in sealing members composed of a heat-activated expandable foam material, wherein the sealing member is positioned in place between the two spaced-apart objects and then heated in order to activate the expansion of the foam material.
Various types and configurations of sealing members have previously been devised for providing a fluid-tight seal between an outer vehicle body panel and an inner vehicle body panel, commonly referred to as a "wheel house", in the area surrounding the fuel filler opening for a vehicle. Such sealing members have been provided for purposes of constraining any spilled fuel during a refueling operation to the typically recessed fuel filler compartment generally surrounding the inlet to the fuel filler neck piping.
In the example discussed above, such previous seals have been required to be stapled or otherwise bonded or affixed to one of the inner or outer body panels in order to maintain the sealing member in its proper position and to prevent sagging of the sealing member during various production or assembly steps. Such sealing members have also been retained in grooves or other recessed portions of one of the body panels in order to maintain their proper positioning during assembly. Frequently, however, in addition to being difficult to install and maintain in their proper positions during vehicle body assembly, such previous sealing members have not been able to accommodate variations in the spacing between the inner and outer body panels within a particular vehicle body configuration, as well as being unable to be adapted to different vehicle body configurations wherein the spacing between the inner and outer body panels is different from one vehicle configuration to the next.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a sealing member for sealing between adjacent spaced-apart objects, such as inner and outer vehicle body panels, wherein the ease of installation and positioning of the sealing member during assembly is greatly facilitated. In addition, the present invention seeks to overcome some of the above-discussed disadvantages of prior art sealing members by providing a sealing member that is capable of accommodating relatively wide variations and tolerances in the spacing between the adjacent spaced-apart panels, as well as being adaptable to different vehicle configurations having differing spacing between inner and outer body panels.
According to the present invention, an elongated elastomeric sealing member is provided for sealing between a pair of adjacent, spaced-apart objects or panels, wherein the sealing member includes an elongated inner bead portion and a pair of elongated flange portions extending in generally outward lateral directions from the bead portion. Preferably, the flange portions are disposed at a laterally angular relationship of less than 180 degrees with respect to one another in lateral cross-section, with their respective outer ends or edges being engageable with the spaced-apart panels in order to hold the sealing member in its proper position during assembly or during subsequent operations. Such engagement of the flange portions with the two panels or other objects also tends to prevent, or at least substantially minimize sagging of the sealing member during assembly or other subsequent operations.
The bead portion includes a generally convex arcuate inner surface and a pair of generally flat outer surfaces on opposite lateral sides of the arcuate inner surface, with the flat outer surfaces being disposed between the arcuate inner surface and the flange portions. The preferred flange portions are resiliently deflectable generally toward one another in order to resiliently engage the adjacent spaced-apart panels and to thereby accommodate variations in the spacing of the spaced-apart panels. The preferred sealing member is composed of a heat-activated expandable foam material capable of expanding substantially beyond its pre-heating size, shape, and configuration in order to sealingly engage and fill a substantial portion of the space between, the adjacent panels upon application of a sufficient amount of heat to activate the expansion.
In the preferred applications of the present invention shown and described herein for purposes of illustration, the elongated elastomeric sealing member is adapted to be shaped and positioned for generally surrounding an area to be sealed, such as the fuel filler opening in a vehicle body for example. Accordingly, the sealing member according to the present invention is adapted to be bent or otherwise positioned in various curved or arcuate configurations. In order to accommodate such bending and positioning, the generally flat outer surfaces on the bead portion are disposed at an angle transverse to the flange portions and transverse to the plane along which the sealing member is bent or otherwise positioned into a curving or arcuate shape. By providing such an orientation for the generally flat outer surfaces of the bead portion, the tendency of the sealing member, with its outwardly-protruding flange portions, to buckle, wrinkle, or otherwise undesirably deform is eliminated or at least substantially reduced.
Additional objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.